1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an illumination apparatus and particularly to an illumination apparatus with an LED (light emitting diode) light source and a plurality of heat sinks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness; thus, LEDs have been widely promoted as a light source.
However, the light emitting diode produces considerable heat during high power operation, and thus requires a heat sink to dissipate the heat and extend the life span of the LED. A frequent arrangement of heat dissipating tubes of a heat sink is that they all have substantially the same height and arranged in an array. The outside heat dissipating tubes in this arrangement, however, obstruct the airflow throughout the heat sink. Efficiency of the inside heat dissipating tubes is correspondingly lower than the outside heat dissipating tubes, thereby affecting the overall heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink.